Boys Will Be Boys
by MiathoL
Summary: The MacManus brothers had a habit of getting into petty spats at the worst of times. Whether it be over rope or heroin, in air ducts or warehouses, these things still happen.


**Short little thing that takes place in the second movie. I love how they fought in the air ducts in the first one and this came to mind as I was rewatching for the umpteenth time. **

Not entirely sure they could trust Romeo, the boys did not have the highest of hopes entering the warehouse. If they found a reason to send their message, so be it, but whether or not Romeo's facts were straight, anything could happen.

They got the kid to direct them to the shipping crates, and immediately began cracking them open, spilling their contents to the floor. Nothing notable, only packing fibers, and that could lead to something more dubious. Realizing this, Connor and Murphy looked at one another and began digging faster, not really minding whatever mundane threats their third member was making to that kid.

Deeming enough was enough, Connor shrilled told the boy to scram, who did after seeing the gun aimed towards his head. Why didn't they do that first? Oh yeah, this mission could bust at any second.

They returned to their grabbing and finally hit something. Brushing away the fibers, a large white block shown through the brown. With another glance, Murphy plunged his knife in and Connor dipped his hand, getting the fine powder in his hand.

Bringing it to his nose, the elder twin cautiously sniffed. It was odorless, which didn't tell him much. Bringing to his tongue, he gave the smallest tap he could. His eyes slightly widened as he recognized it.

"Thas' heroin." Connor dipped his hands into the coffee beans, taking a second to process what he said.

"How tha' fuck would you know?" He glanced over just in time to see Connor bring it back to his nose and inhale again, a soft smile trying to poke through. When he saw Murphy looking, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Fuck you, I know shit." Murphy wasn't convinced.

"From where?"

"Around. It's not tha' uncommon."

"It's uncommon since I know where ya always are."

"Fuck you, how the fuck would you know that?" Both bent up to face each other.

"How do you know what it is?"

"It's common knowledge, fuck off, let's go." Trying to turn to jump off the platform, Murphy grabbed his arm, jerking him forcefully front.

"How the fuck did you know?" Murphy spoke through his teeth, still holding onto the other man.

Brushing his hand off, Connor shoved him.

"You might be a clueless twat, but I ain't." Murphy stumbled back and stepped back into his brother.

"Don't you say that. You have never gone and done that shit." He pushed back.

"How would you know, I still ain't clueless." The pushed back and forth, mumbling about age and their lack of privacy with each other until Connor pushed Murphy off the platform.

"Oh tha's it!" Murphy lunged into Connor and tried to life him over his shoulder. They continued to scuffle until they backed into the pickup they were standing on, all the while getting louder and louder. After a particularly forceful shove, Romeo finally got up and went to the back of the truck, but with uncertainty, since he didn't need Connor yelling at him once more.

"What are you two doing?" He looked down at the boys, now wresting and squirming on the ground. Seemingly impervious, Romeo reached down and grabbed the first collar he saw, lifting Murphy to his feet. Still glaring down to the floored brother, Murphy shook free from Romeo and straightened his jacket, a motion that proved he was done and they had work to do.

Murphy stood and did the same. He reached onto the truck to pick up their two guns that were hastily dropped during their tiff. With a nod and the passing of the gun from Connor to Murphy, the two brash brothers were ready to go through with their plan, especially now since they had a motive.

They jumped into the coffee crate and let Romeo do his thing. Er… sort of. So much for having his license.

"What a stupid plan. I can't believe you talked me into this" Murphy flicked beans at Connor.

"It's all in the execution."

Not thirty seconds later, they were at it again.

It must have something to do with being in such close quarters. These things just happen.

**I bet things like this happened all the time. They may be brothers, and more finely tuned to the other, but they still get into spats over the stupidest things. The two fighting in the air ducts over rope will probably be forever one of my favorite scenes in movies ever. **

**Short but sweet, hope you liked~**


End file.
